


Crossover - Hogwarts, Scarecrow Dog & Serpent Lion

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [30]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius?" the nine year old prompted once they reached the door.</p><p>Humming, he secured the weights that Orion had bought him after realizing that Kakashi wasn't going to stop before checking Regulus had his on properly and leading the way out the house at a run. "I'm expecting you to keep this up after I leave."</p><p>"I know." His brother answered in a tone that bordered on exasperated by the number of times he had said such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover - Hogwarts, Scarecrow Dog & Serpent Lion

At age eleven, Hatake Kakashi- Sirius Black with his rebirth-started his day before the sunrise, going through his stretches that promoted future flexibility until the sky beyond his window purpled and blushed varying shades of red and pink as the sun crept over the horizon. From there he swiftly dressed in- as Walburga Black (the woman who gave birth to him) referred to as 'riffraff' clothes- black trousers and a dark blue singlet along with worn shoes and a black scarf to replace his mask, meeting his similarly dressed brother (his otouto was so cute, mimicking him in covering his face~!) in the hallway.

Regulus Black was probably one of the only things he enjoyed about his new life; a little brother was foreign enough that he didn't feel as if the boy was taking someone else's spot (as was the deal with Orion Black, who would never be able to take either of his father-figures' places) but similar to his genin that he developed an immediate fondness of the whelp.

Alphard Black was another person Kakashi liked, the man often times whisking him (and Regulus once the boy was born) away on an adventure- something which mainly consisted in being lost in a foreign country, not knowing the language and having enough money to buy their ways home but spending it on souvenirs and testing local restaurants. That didn't mean the trips weren't fun, they were and something he looked forwards to each year, but they were also very beneficial for him- thanks to the trips he had been able to make contacts in Spain, France, Italy, Denmark, Poland, Ukraine and Russia (or befriended those whom would grow into useful contacts in a couple of years).

His absolute favorite trip was last year when the three of them went to Japan, it wasn't home but it had been the closest he had ever been to it- he also, due to there being no Icha Icha and him not even gone through puberty, manage to get a subscription to a magical manga magazine. It really wasn't all that different from normal manga magazines except that it was the muggle ones compiled into a single magazine and could be played out like a movie.

"Sirius?" the nine year old prompted once they reached the door.

Humming, he secured the weights that Orion had bought him after realizing that Kakashi wasn't going to stop before checking Regulus had his on properly and leading the way out the house at a run. "I'm expecting you to keep this up after I leave."

"I know." His brother answered in a tone that bordered on exasperated by the number of times he had said such.

It wasn't as if Kakashi didn't have reason to be worried, magic had made witches and wizards excessively lazy- something he attributed to the fact that magic, unlike chakra, didn't require a good physical condition to properly utilize.


End file.
